wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Let's Have A Party
Let's Have A Party is the last song from The Wiggles Movie. Song Lyrics The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Let's have a Party, (Let's have a Party) Dorothy's party, (Dorothy's party) We like to party (We like to party now, wow) There's lots of fruit salad to eat here at the party Hot potatoes mashed bananas, too Let's have a Party, (Let's have a Party) Dorothy's party, (Dorothy's party) We like to party (We like to party) I'm doing my magic tricks here at the party, yeah Alakazam, alakaboom, wiggle, wiggle, woo woo woo woo woooooooooh Party party (Captain Feathersword speaks) Woof Woof (Wags) What a surprise (Dorothy) I love parties (Henry) Ha ha Arrgh (Captain Feathersword) Woof woof (Wags) This is fun, heeey (Dorothy) Captain Feathersword is dancing here at the party (It's my pirate dance) We all know he loves to sing (and say Ahoy there me hearties ho ho ho ho) Let's have a party (Let's have a Party) (Let's have a party) Dorothy's party (Dorothy's party) We like to party (we like to party) We're running at the party We're hopping at the party We're jumping at the party We're clapping at the party Ruff ruff ruff ruff (ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff) (Wags and Wagettes) Ruff ruff ruff ruff (ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff) (Wags and Wagettes) I'm riding at the party (Wally) Wheeeeeee, ha ha ha ha (Wally) I'm dancing at the party (dancing at the party) hee hee hee woo woo (Wally) Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book Let's have a party! (Let's have a party) (Yes, it's my party) (Dorothy's party) I love this party (We love this party too! Wohoo) There's lots of rosy tea to drink, here at the party There's fairy cakes and doggy treats, here too! Let's have a party! (Let's have a party) (Yes, it's my party) (Dorothy's party) I love this party (We love this party too! Wohoo) We're doing our fairy dancing here at the party! Demi plie Pas de bourreee Entrechat, entrechat Chaine Ahoy there! Woof, Woof I love parties! Wooh, move your arms! Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof This is fun! Captain Feathersword is dancing, here at the party He's back from sailing across the seven seas We're hopping at the party (Hopping at the party) We're jumping at the party (Jumping at the party) We're the clapping at the party (Clapping at the party) Fairy dancing at the party Pirate prancing at the party Oh, I love to prance Oh, I'm so happy to see all of my friends, Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus, Dominic and the Rosy Orchestra, Fairy Clare, Fairy Larissa, Fairy Lucia and Fairy Maria and especially you! Song Credits Trivia * John Field and Dominic Lindsay's names appear in the song credits of Wiggling Idol!, although both of them didn't co-write this song. * Jeff Fatt is uncredited for voicing Henry and Wags for the 1997 version. * On Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book, the song is titled as "Let's Have A Party (Dorothy's Party)". Appearances Video Appearance *The Wiggles Movie *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book Album Appearance * The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book (album) Category:Wiggles songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Music Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Captain Feathersword songs Category:Henry the Octopus songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Paul Field Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Songs that Key Change Category:2019 Category:2019 songs